Sticky Fun
by chugokugogirl
Summary: Candy plus Akihito equals Happy Asami. One-shot VF halloween fanfic.


One Shot (A Viewfinder Halloween): Sticky Fun ^^

**Happy Halloween guys! Here's a little Ficlet I wrote up on the spot while handing out candies to the little munchkins in costumes so please excuse any grammar/spelling/lack of creativity/and anything else mistake.**

**Everything Belongs to Ayano Yamane.**

"Trick or Treat!" Akihito shouted with a smile brighter than the sun when the woman opened the door.

Akihito loved Halloween, while actually, he mostly just loved the free sugary goodness that was given out at this time of the year. And people usually always give him extras because of his 'cute face'. For once in his life, that face of his is capable of picking up something other than perverts.

The woman grabbed a handful of lolly pops and chocolates and dumped it all into Akihito's pillow case, which were now two thirds full. After a few complements about his costume, Akihito left to hit the next house with Kou and Takato.

Akihito was short on cash this month, like most months, so he asked his mother to send him a costume. There was no way he'll ask Asami, god knows the perverted costume that man will pick out. After waiting for a few weeks, his mother sent a costume to him, an oversized white fluffy sheep costume complete with a bell around the neck and pink bows all around. It was cute on a baby, but not on a grown man.

Aki's mother always loved dressing Akihito. Being the only child, he was her baby no matter what the age. She even have an album hidden away somewhere that's filled with Akihito's 'cute' pictures, which he swore he will burn one day should he ever find it. When Akihito turned six, he had refused to be dressed by his mother. And now she's got her chance again. Halloween, the one crazed ass holiday where you can dress up as anything you want and nobody will judge you…maybe.

Upon receiving the costume, Akihito had tried to rip it and tell his mother she bought a defected item, but Kou and Takato took it from him. They tied him down and forced the costume on him and Akihito struggled like mad. After three hours of battle, they finally managed to get it on Aki somewhat properly. They then threatened to misuse Akihito's camera if he didn't put on proper makeup. Loving his camera dearly, he had no choice to sit while Takato's wife applied the makeup. Akihito put on the biggest frown ever, just to give the girl a hard time. But here he was an hour later a sack filled with candy, the biggest smile on his face and the costume long forgotten. Akihito was so easy to please sometimes.

Hard candy, soft candy, chocolate, caramels, sodas, pockys, etc etc etc…and it was all his. There was no way Asami would touch them so Akihito don't even have to hide his stash this year. He'll get home by ten, before the older man can reach home to see him in drags and pig out.

"Hey guys I need to go. See you later"

"Sure no prob bro. Don't forget to brush your teeth."

There was one more stop Akihito needed to make before getting home. Akihito was sick of Asami taking control. A few days ago, he saw something on the internet that caught his eyes and he wanted it. And Halloween was the perfect time to get it. If he entered that kind of store in his normal appearance, there's no way he'll live down the humiliation.

* * *

"Where is he?" Asami asked, eyes looking at the report in front of him but none of its contents getting into his head.

"The detective lost him when he entered his friends' house, our men is out looking right now but no one has spotted him yet." Kirishima reported.

Akihito is free to do anything he wants, Asami had given the boy quite a bit of freedom, but whenever that incompetent detective losses the brat, he worries. Asami knew Akihito was looking forward to Halloween for weeks. The candies, the costumes and the decorations had the kid's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree and Asami loved that face. He initially wanted to have one of his men go trick or treating with Akihito but Akihito had stomped, whined, and quivered his lip, so the older man gave up on that idea. But he wished he stuck with his guns and not let the brat get his way again, now Akihito was missing yet again.

A few moments later, Suoh came into the room, his face nearly cracking up with what seemed like amusement.

"Report" Asami demanded. Seeing the new face on his stoic guard had him highly interested.

"Asami-sama….I think I found Takaba-kun." Suoh tried to talk in a professional and steady tone. He held up his cellphone for his boss to see the picture one of the men had send him.

Asami took the phone from Suoh and examined the picture. It wasn't too clear but under all that make-up Akihito's features was definitely there. Those pink soft lips was now shinning from lip gloss, made Asami want those plump lips even more. That white skin porcelain skin seemed to glow with all that powder and foundation. And those eyes, those usually large eyes seemed even bigger with eyeliner on them. The boy looked nothing like a before. _No wonder no one could recognize him_ Asami thought. Asami looked up at the clock. It was twenty to ten and he wanted to see the boy in his costume before he takes it off. And no doubt, Akihito being Akihito would not want Asami to see him like this.

"Where is he now?" Asami asked.

"It seems he is headed back home sir." Suoh replied.

"Get the car ready." Asami said as he got up to pack his stuff.

Kirishima and Suoh exchanged a look._ We're sending the wolf to the lamb_ they both thought.

* * *

Akihito entered the lobby of the building he was currently living in with Asami. He looked left and right to make sure none of Asami's men was present to see him in the state he was in. After scouting the area, he quickly tiptoed towards the elevator and got in. He entered the penthouse and dumped his loot in the living room floor. It was only twelve past ten; the bastard usually doesn't get him until three in the morning, so he was more than safe…or so he thought.

Akihito sank into the soft leather sofa to rest up. He closed his eyes for a moment and a large pair of hands slipped under his arms and lifted him up back into a strong warm chest.

Akihito, too afraid to look back, just froze. He didn't dare more. Who knew why, probably just animal instant. In the wild, when a predator was near, the smaller animals would crease all movements so the large animals would not sense their presence and would eventually leave. Guess he was hoping this was the same, except he was caught.

"What do we have here?" the amused baritone voice said beside his ears which caused Akihito to burn up immediately.

"W..Why…"

"Why what?" Asami said, still holding onto his Akihito.

"It's not three yet, why are you home…?" Akihito said in a hushed tone.

"I wanted to see my cute little lamb before he retires for the night." Asami chucked out.

"Bastard! I'm not cute! I didn't have a choice you know!" Akihito shouted and began to wiggle out of Asami's hold.

"Oh?"

"My friends threatened and forced it on me! And my mom spent her money on this…"

"Remind me to thank them later." Asami responded, his tone laced with amusement.

"Bastard!" Akihito hissed out. But his feistiness soon died when Asami picked up his bag of candy. "H..Hey…that's mine…"

"You sure got a lot. I assume all of this junk will be going down your mouth?" Asami asked a little concerned that his boy was ingesting so much crap. He also knew that he would be the one to hear Akihito's whining when the boy gets a cavity, or cavities.

"Duhhh! Where else would it go?" As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he regretted it. A smirked soon formed on Asami's face, which made Akihito wish he had a time machine.

Akihito's mouth was big, as big as it comes, but that wasn't necessarily always a bad thing. Sometimes that big mouth of his gives Asami the greatest ideas; like now. There was defiantly a better place to put the candy in then the mouth, and this way, the chances of the brat getting cavities were less.

Asami took a step forward and Akihito's fight or flight response triggered and he made a run for the door, but Asami was faster. Asami grabbed Akihito's arm and tossed the yelling and struggling brat over his shoulders and proceeded back to the bedroom. On his way, he grabbed the bag of candy.

Upon reaching the room, Asami wasted no time in tying Akihito's hands to the bed. Not wanting to hear 'bastard' or 'pervert' for the rest of the night, Asami took out the bar gag in his bedside table and secured it on Akihito. All he wanted to hear was the boy's sweet moans.

Asami begun to remove the soft cotton suit, his tongue ran up the boy's spine as he unzipped the zipper, gaining him a nice long moan and an involuntary shiver of pleasure.

He caressed Akihito's thighs, planting light kisses on it. Asami skimmed his hands over Akihito's naked chest, rubbing over those pink perky nibbles, which caused the boy to moan softly and wantonly. He then proceeded to remove the boxers, slowly releasing the semi-erect cock out of its confines. Asami took Akihito's cock in his hands and stroked at a fast pace to bring the boy near his max. It wasn't long before Akihito was as hard as a rock. Honestly, the boy was so lustful and lewd. Asami loved that.

Not wanting Akihito to feel his release so soon, he stopped, which caused Akihito to push upwards, hopping Asami would get his cue to touch him more. But no luck.

Asami spread Akihito wide and began preparing him. Two fingers trusted into him causing the boy to throw his head back in pleasure. The two fingers moved in a scissoring motion, soon one more finger was added and another, hitting the sweet spot each time. By the time the fourth finger was added, Akihito came with a muffled scream.

"Tsk tsk, bad boy. Who said you could come?" Asami said as he gently stroked Akihito's soft fine hazel hair. The boy would pass out from pleasure if he came again, so Asami retrieved a cock ring and put it on Akihito's still hard organ.

Asami reached into the bag of candy and pulled out a handful of hard candy. "Which do you prefer? Green tea, coffee, strawberry, or lychee?"

All he got for an answer was a glare. "All of them? Why Akihito I didn't know you wanted it so badly." Asami said with an evil glint in his eyes and Akihito looked at him with fear.

Asami grabbed Akihito's legs and swung them back. He took the lychee candy and roughly shoved it into Akihito's pucker. He grabbed the next one and shoved it in, then another and another. Akihito could feel the candies inside him. His muscles were contracting wildly so the candies were moving, hitting the walls in his ass. This reminded him of his first encounter with Asami. Asami had shoved a roll of film up his ass and it hurt. This time it was different, he wanted Asami to mess him up more, he wanted Asami to give him more.

"Do you know how much you have inside you right now?" Asami asked and Akihito shocked his head, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Five, care for one more?" Without waiting for an answer, Asami shoved the sixth one in. The finger currently inside Akihito would move the candies around, causing the boy to moan loud, but the cock ring was preventing any release and it was torture.

"Let's see how long it takes for those candies to dissolve in your ass. Next we have liquorish. They are very much like anal beads don't you agree?" Asami said as he gave the long red sweet a lick. He then shoved it into Akihito. And Akihito started thrashing around. The liquorish was hard to enter because of the candies that were already in him, in addition to the tightness he was feeling, the long thin rod was pushing its way inside him, causing the candies to move more than necessary and Akihito didn't want them to move more than they have to because of the cock ring that was causing his cock to become swelled up with cum.

"I believe these are called gummy worms." Asami said as he twisted the sugar coated candy in his hand before shoving it up Akihito's ass.

"Caramel. I would think this would be harder to clean out than the others." Asami said.

Using the warmth of his hands, Asami melted the chocolate, the caramel oozing out and he smothered it all over Akihito's stomach.

"You look delicious Akihito. If it's like this, eating sweets might not be so bad after all." Asami leaned down to lick up the chocolate and caramel.

After a few more licks, Asami couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to taste the boy withering beneath him so badly. He grabbed the end of the liquorish that was still sticking out form Akihito and pulled it out; some of the candies also flew out. The gummy worms have almost melted due to the heat of Akihito's ass, so a long sticky trail leaked out of the twitching hole.

"Feel me Akihito" with that said, Asami squeezed in. Akihito was tighter than usual because of the remaining candies inside him. Asami forced his way in, grunting at the tightness and the feeling of the little hard balls inside the boy. Upon reaching all the way to the hilt, Asami removed the cock ring and trusted home; hard and fast. It wasn't long before they both came.

Akihito was slipping in and out of conscience by the time Asami pulled out of him. _No…I'm not gonna let that bastard get his way again…_Akihito got up and crawled towards his bag of sweets. He pulled out a small wrapped up box and Asami looked at him questionably. Whatever that boy have conjured up in his mind is sure to be amusing.

"Now it's my turn to have fun" Akihito said as he got onto Asami, still holding the box. "Don't move." Akihito grabbed the tie he was previously tied up with and tied Asami to the head boards. He knew he was going to regret this but he wanted control for once.

Asami just went along with it; he wanted to see what the boy had planned. The bonds weren't tight so it would be easy to break out of them.

"It's Halloween. If you ask properly I'll give you a treat." Akihito said with a smirk.

Liking this new attack type Akihito Asami asked in a seductive voice right next to Akihito's ears. "Trick or treat kitten."

Akihito ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box to pull out a silicone cock ring. The cock ring was in the shape of a tube that was approximately 4 inches long. The sides of the ring were decorated with soft spikes and bumps of all different colors.

"Where did you get that? You're pretty shameless to have entered that type of a store" Asami asked as his eyes danced with erotic amusement.

"It's traditional to wear costume on Halloween and not as shameless as you." Akihito said as he started nibbling on Asami's ear just like the older man usual do to him. From the ears, to the neck, then to the collar bone until he was all the way to Asami's hard cock. The cock ring was in the way so Akihito couldn't stroke the older man, so he'll have to made due playing with the head.

"You can't take it anymore can you?" Akihito asked when he heard Asami grunt. "Say Akihito-sama please fuck me and I'll give you what you want." Akihito said with a smug victorious grin.

"Don't get a big head brat." And with that, Asami freed his hands and pinned Akihito face down on the mattress. He positioned his cock at the entrance and prepared to enter.

"No! Hey take off the cock ring!" Akihito knew the idea of dominating Asami was too good to be true, but the man was going to enter him with that ring around his cock filled with spikes and bumps. Akihito was scared.

"Now why would I do that? Thankfully this 'cock ring' is large. It's not tight at all. Were you thinking about my size when you bought it Akihito? You must have wanted this thing to be inside you." Asami said.

"Fuck no! It'll hurttt AHHHHHHHHHH" Akihito screamed when Asami slammed in, cock and spikes and bumps all rubbing inside of him, it was painful, but the pleasure was also there. Akihito would never admit it but he enjoyed the pain Asami gave him. A closet masochist as they would say.

Asami trusted in and out, the spikes and bumps sliding in and out of Akihito. He was in tears from the pain and the pleasure. With a few more trust, Asami spilled inside Akihito.

* * *

Asami laid next to Akihito, petting the boy's hair as the boy slept.

_I look forward to next year Akihito. _And a gentle kiss was planted onto of his head.

* * *

Next morning Akihito received a phone call from his mother.

"Aki-chan! You look great in that costume!" the woman squealed happily on the other line.

"Wha? How? I didn't take pictures!" Akihito yelled frantically into the phone.

"You're lover sent it to me! Sooooooo tell me all about him." His mother's teasing voice could be heard clearing from Akihito's phone.

"LOVER! What!" After a few seconds of debrief, Akihito hung up and ran into the master bed room screaming Asami's name.

Hearing the boy's loud voice first thing in the morning can be hell, but he knew he was going to pay for it when he sent a picture of Akihito in his costume which he secretly took to the brat's mother.

The boy's loud steps were drawing nearer and a wake up sex was a great way to get the morning going. Akihito ran into the room and literally jumped and landed right on Asami, knocking the breath out of the older man.

_He wants it rough this morning eh?_

**So the last part is kind of like the extra in the PINK GOLD special ^^ Akihito should try to dominate more. Please comment and tell me what u guys think :D**


End file.
